


The Matriarch

by MidnightNinja27



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abandoned Town, Adoption, Age Difference, Alois and Lizzy are twins, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brainwashing, Cannibalism, Canon Disabled Character, Ciel becomes a Housewife, Crossdressing, Disabled Character, Disabled Sieglinde Sullivan, Drugging, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Female Alois Trancy, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Gender Roles, Genderfluid Alois Trancy, Genderfluid Character, Human Angela Blanc, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Incest, Internalized Misogyny, Kidnapping, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Alois Trancy, Male Lactation, Mennonites, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Sebastian Michaelis, Prodigy, Sebastian is creepy, Sebatian is 38 and Ciel is 17, She is the kids’ birth mom, She’s super smart, Sieglinde is 14, Sister/Sister Incest, Small Towns, Stockholm Syndrome, Supernatural Elements, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Teenage Pregnancy, The Sebastian/Angela was in the past, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unethical Medicine, Vow renewal, Weddings, Wheelchairs, Yandere Sebastian Michaelis, boys with boobs, capture bonding, casual sexism, indoctrination, oedipus complex, shared delusion, stepfordization, takes place in 2007, they are 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: AU: Modern, Ciel is kidnapped by cannibals in the woods.We all fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.While on a road trip the Phantomhives' car brakes down in the middle of the woods. Vincent decides to send Ciel ahead to get help from the nearest town. What they don't know is that the town of Funtom is nearly abandoned with only the Michaelis Family remaining.
Relationships: Angela Blanc/Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy, Elizabeth Midford/Sieglinde Sullivan, Rachel Phantomhive/Vincent Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	1. Funtom, Population 5Ø

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawnlightsilhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/gifts).



Narrator's POV

Ciel hummed softly as he stared out the window of the car.

His phone had long since died and the car was barely holding itself together so it definitely wasn't capable of charging his phone.

The Phantomhives had been on the road for three, nearly four days now and it sucked.

Sighing as he felt sweat trickle down his face, the teen unrolled the window, mentally cursing the fact the air conditioning had blown out the night before.

Ciel couldn't even remember where they were going, he was fairly certain that they were going to live with his Aunt Ann.

She was the only one willing to take them in after they got kicked out of the old apartment for missing a few too many months of rent.

It had taken all of their tiny savings to get the renter off their backs about lawsuits but now they didn't have enough money to fix the car and eat.

Because he was deep in thought, Ciel didn't notice the smoke coming from the engine nor his father pulling the car over until his asthma kicked in.

Coughing extremely, Ciel rushed out of the car the moment it stopped, gasping for fresh air.

Meanwhile, his parents frantically tried to figure out what was wrong with the engine.

His mother tried to call for help, but they had no signal in the middle of the woods.

And seeing that it was early morning, there likely wouldn't be any cars passing by for hours.

That's when, out of the corner of his eye, Ciel saw a sign a hundred or so feet in front of him at the side of the road that read:

"Funtom  
3 Miles Off Exit 85  
Population 5Ø."

The bright green paint and white letters stood out plain as day in the sign compared to the dark green and browns of the trees.

Though, Ciel found the black line crossing out the '0' of the '50' strange —perhaps the sign had gotten damaged and the paint was gone.

"Mum, Dad!" Ciel called out, getting their attention, "There's a town nearby, I'll go get help!"

His parents nodded, telling him to hurry back.

***

An hour later, Ciel panted as he finally finished his trek, finishing his four mile walk.

Soon, he arrived at a second sign that read, "Welcome to Funtom, the Happiest City in England."

It was a peculiar sight, the majority of the white paint had peeled off and the wood was mostly rotten.

Shaking the sight off, the blunette continued to walk into town.

This is what creeped him out, the entirety of the town was just as decayed, nature beginning to reclaim the land.

There was no sign of any life except for him here.

Or so he thought.

As Ciel passed a falling apart boutique, he heard giggling from within.

Immediately, he turned and entered the building, seeing three people within.

The first person was a girl around his age: she had blonde hair styled in curly pigtails, emerald green eyes, she was a bit taller than him and she wore a pale pink dress and black leather shoes.

Beside her was another blonde girl, though her hair was shorter as it was held in tiny twin buns; she had pale blue eyes and wore a lavender dress and black leather shoes additionally she had a pink bracelet on.

The final girl was a bit younger: she had long black hair styled into twin horns with bangs, and she had emerald green eyes that complimented her pastel green dress.

She didn't wear shoes, but she had black socks on as she sat on a wheelchair.

The chair seemed to be homemade, the wheels looked like they belonged to a bicycle and the actual chair was made of hand carved wood.

“Hello.” Ciel greeted, “Can you guys help me find an adult. My family’s car broke down.”

The three girls whispered to each other, after a minute the one dressed in pink spoke, “Sure, our daddy is at home. Follow us.”

The three girls then left the shop and Ciel followed them awkwardly through a trail cutting through the woods until they eventually reached a farm.

The four of them walked through a path between a field of wheat and a field of potatoes until they reached a rather large house.

The girls encouraged Ciel to follow him up the stairs —or in the youngest girl’s case the ramp— onto the the porch and then into the house.

Ciel looked around as he was lead into the home, immediately noticing the lack of technology as the room was missing all signs of modern life like a television or a radio or anything electrical at all besides the lighting.

As the four of them reached the rather large kitchen, Ciel being the last to step in, he was shocked when he was grabbed and a cloth was placed over his mouth.

His world immediately went black.

***

When he woke, Ciel groggily looked around, seeing he was still in the kitchen.

He tried to move, but his arms were chained to the wall.

Further attempted to escape where stopped when the outside door to the kitchen was opened and the three girls returned, giggling as the tile a fourth person that they had brought home meat.

Ciel heard the fourth person before he saw him as a masculine voice said, “How sweet of you girls, saving me a hunting trip by bringing home food.”

Then the tall man entered: he had short black hair with long bangs that were styled messily neat, he wore ripped and stained jeans, a white wife-beater that had some sweat on it, which revealed his well built body and black combat boots.

The man looked at Ciel for a few moments, his piercing crimson eyes staring into Ciel’s own mismatched ones.

He chuckled, looking at his kids and affectionately patting their heads, “Oh, darlings, you didn’t find food, you found mother.”...


	2. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mennonites are not represented properly. I am not a Mennonite or Amish, obviously, so the way I am portraying them is not accurate. This is not meant to be mocking on that religion/lifestyle.

Narrator's POV

"Muma?!" The girls exclaimed, happiness clear in their eyes

"What?" Ciel asked, utter confused, "I'm seventeen, I'm not your mother."

The man glared daggers into him, solving him, "Mother is confused, you girls go play while I help him remember."

The three nodded and left, going back outside.

Not that they were alone, the man's attention returned to him, "You ran away after you gave birth to our youngest, darling, but now you're back."

“Now, let’s get you mentally reacquainted with the family.” The black haired man happily said, “First off is Lizzy —or as we call her, Baby Doll—, and Alois —who we call Butterfly— are twins, both of them are sixteen now. Elizabeth is older by a few minutes since she was born just before midnight and Alois was born a few minutes after. Since they have different birth dates, we always celebrate them on different days."

Ciel just nodded, terrified.

"Sieglinde, her nickname is Witch, is fourteen. And she's a genius, she's the one that figured out how to give us electricity using the energy from the river." The crimson eyed man added, pride clear in his voice, “And then there’s me, your husband, Sebastian.”

"Okay." Ciel stuttered, pulling on his chain as he shifted

"Oh, yes, let's get you moved." Sebastian smiled, freeing Cie from his chain and scooping hik into his arms

Ciel was carried up stairs into the master bedroom, "I gave Sieglinde our old room, sweetheart, it's easier on her that way, so we're upstairs now. I've tried to rearrange everything to be just like it was when you left."

Sebastian set Ciel onto a plush bed and handcuffed his left hand to a chain that wrapped around the bed post.

He then left, claiming he’d return to take Ciel to dinner.

Ciel sighed as he heard the door close, at least only his left hand was bound this time.

Turning, Ciel opened the drawer to the nightstand, finding a small journal bound in purple leather.

Opening it, Ciel read, "Property of Angela Michaelis neé Blanc."

The blunette was instantly intrigued: was this the wife he was being mistaken for?

He turned the page and read the first entry, which was dated August 27, 1989 —eighteen years ago as it was currently summer of 2007!

"Hello, Diary! I'm going to use you to record my life as a newly married woman. Now that im Mrs. Michaelis, life has changed drastically but I knew what I signed up for when I married Sebastian.

He grew up a strict Mennonite home without any modern amenities and while he has rejected their religion —and religion itself in general—, he is fond of their lifestyle. So currently our home —seeing that I've moved into his farmhouse— is without running water, electricity or air conditioning.

Sebastian has promised to get all of those things for me though, and he's promised to compromise on other modern things I want. Though he is flat on refusing to allow telephones, televisions, computers, or a car into his home. He's fine with my cds and discman, so that's a plus. 

I'm going to try to talk him into getting a radio and a landline. I'll tell him the latter is just for emergencies. He'll get used to it, eventually."

The next few dozen entires were pretty bland, just describing daily life and the installation of the air conditioning, plumping and electricity.

Around when the diary BBC maimed was May 1990, Angela told her diary that she had missed her second period and had gone into the town to buy a pregnancy test from the drug store and it came back positive.

The following dozen entries described her pregnancy and how it was developing and how she was already getting the nursery ready.

Things changed in July, when she wrote that there had been a mine collapse that killed nearly every man in town. Now everyone was moving away and she wanted to join them but Sebastian was refusing.

By late November, Angela wrote that she couldn't take it anymore and was planning to leave and raise the baby alone away from him.

The following entry was dated December 31, 1990, claiming that Sebastian had found her after she had had a miscarriage and lost the baby.

It was almost chilling to know she had spent the following few years chained up in bed just as he was now, getting pregnant again and birthing twins: a boy and a girl named Alois and Elizabeth.

That was odd, he could've sworn Alois was a girl, he'd find out more later.

At this point, the diary became a short story and eventually became a diary again, the first new entry saying that the date was May 6, 1993. This entry read,

“Hello again, Diary, I’m writing this mere hours after giving birth to Sieglinde, my fourth and hopefully final child with Sebastian. I’m looking at her little face as I write this, feeling a pain as I look at her tiny feet. This poor baby was born with deformed feet, it looks like the pictures I once saw online about Chinese Feet Binding. I’m not having any more kids, not with the risk of more deformities. She’ll never have a fulfilling life, so I don’t mind leaving her and the other kids here to try escape again. Now that Sebastian thinks I’ve given in he’s stopped chaining me. I’m leaving tonight.”

And it seemed she had been successful as that was the final entry...


	3. Welcome Home

Narrator's POV

With the diary completely read, Ciel sighed.

He knew the chance he would successfully escape was slim to none —not with his sickly, asthmatic body.

So, deciding the best plan was to play along, he put the diary back in its spot and reviewed its contents in his mind.

Ciel would have to play the part of 'Mother' and 'Wife' well, he needed to garner enough trust that he could escape and not get caught.

Maybe he could find a map or something that could tell him how far away the next town was, get the police involved and get away.

***

An hour later, Sebastian returned and unchained him from the bed, carrying him downstairs to the dining room.

Sebastian set him down on the chair beside the one at the head of the table.

Sebastian sat at that seat, showing his potion as the head of the house.

A few moments passed and the girls entered from the kitchen, Alois holding a pitcher, Lizzy holding a baking tray and Sieglinde holding a serving bowl.

Once the items were on the table, Ciel looked at the meal: it was honey baked salmon with mashed potatoes.

Lizzy sat across from him, Alois beside her and Sieglinde parked her wheelchair beside Ciel.

Ciel couldn’t recall the last time he and his parents had eaten a meal together at the table, usually they ate take-out separately.

After a moment of waiting for the others to begin eating, Ciel realized all eyes were on him.

“Y-Yes?” He stuttered

“Mummy eats first!” The kids informed, waiting for him to serve himself

Ciel hesitantly picked up the spatula laying beside the pan of fish and picked out the one in the center, putting it on his plate before getting a serving of potatoes.

Now that he had selected what he wanted, Sebastian selected his portion and then the girls did so.

The blunette began to eat, realizing that they wouldn’t be saying grace, the fish tasted really good but the mashed potatoes tasted a bit...meaty?

After dinner, the girls rushed back to the kitchen and returned with a dessert resting on a white lazy susan.

The cake was beautiful in a strange way, it was a simple white cake that had melted chocolate on top of it instead of frosting, written with white chocolate on top was "Welcome Home, Mummy."

"Do you like it, mummy?" The kids asked, seemingly desperate for approval

"We made it just for you while Daddy made dinner!" Sieglinde added, "Daddy helped decorate it but we made it using one of your old cook books! But we used lard instead of butter, honey instead of sugar and vanilla, water instead of milk, vinegar instead of baking powder and bird eggs instead of chicken ones."

Well, that showed why the potatoes tasted off, they had probably used lard in that as well in butter’s place.

It was actually really sweet of them to have done this, not even his own parents remembered his birthday, much less celebrated him in general.

So, Ciel took the fork and tried the slice out in his plate.

This was by far the strangest cake he ever had with all the substitutions, but it was pretty good a bit of lavender or rosewater or spices would probably improve the flavor.

Wait, why did he care? It wasn’t like he’d be staying long if he could help it.

He informed them that he thought it tasted good and couldn't help but smile when they beamed in delight.

After the meal, Sebastian began to get up but the girls stopped him, saying they’d go wash the dishes since he had made dinner.

“Thank you, girls.” Sebastian said, sitting back down

“Can mummy come with us?” They asked

Sebastian got up and retrieved the chain from the bedroom, putting it around Ciel’s wrist and the other end on one of the spokes of Sieglinde’s wheelchair.

The girls and Ciel gathered up the dishes, soap and wash/drying cloths and left the house.

Lizzy led the way towards a stream, Ciel asking, “Why not wash them in the sink?”

“Daddy says the sink is only for washing hands and vegetables, he doesn’t want us to overuse it since he doesn’t know how to fix it if it breaks.” Alois answered, her sisters nodding

Lizzy continued, “And even if Daddy did know, he has no parts to replace it with so we try to clean everything in the stream if we can. The only time we use the the sinks and showers to clean is during winter and even then we still try to wash things using melted snow in buckets.”

“I’m trying to find a way to make pipes without metal.” Sieglinde contributed, “Then we can use the sinks and showers all the time!”

Ciel nodded, setting the basket he was holding down as he kneeled on the floor.

Lizzy and Alois lifted the skirts of their dresses and aprons, using a secret set of hoops in the skirt to wrap around the buttons of the blouse of their dresses.

They kneeled as well and began to rinse the dishes to make washing easier.

The four of them formed a line: Lizzy rinsed, Alois washed, Sieglinde dried and Ciel put the clean dishes into his basket.

Once every dish, cup and utensil was clean they cleaned their dirty knees and went back inside.

They then put dishes away and went into the living room where Sebastian was reading a book.

Sebastian smiled when he saw them, getting up, “Thank you again, girls, good night.”

He kissed each of his daughter’s heads and unchained the wheelchair, letting all of them go to their rooms.

Now, just Sebastian and Ciel remained in the living room.

“How has your afternoon been, darling?” Sebastian asked, holding Ciel in his arms

“G-Good.” The teen stuttered, trying to stay calm

Sebastian kissed his cheek, “That’s good, are you ready for bed as well or would you like to talk for awhile?”

Ciel desperately wanted the former but he needed to stick to his plan, “Let’s talk.”...


	4. Enlightened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Stepfordization and Ciel has some pretty sexist thoughts about himself and women.

Narrator's POV

Ciel looked the older man in the eyes, crimson meeting sapphire and lavender.

The teen knew he needed to be smart, he needed to play along if he wanted to survive.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sebastian asked, a pleasant smile on his face

Ciel shrugged, "Anything, h-honey."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the teen of endearment but didn't comment about it, "Did you enjoy spending time with the girls today?"

The blunette nodded, "Yes, they were very polite and helpful."

"They are extremely well behaved, they're so good." Sebastian agreed, putting an arm around Ciel's shoulders, "What do you think about having more children?"

Ciel's sapphire and lavender eyes widened: A, he was a virgin; B, even if Sebastian truly thought him to be his wife this question was hella rushed after a nearly decade and a half separation; C, he was clearly a male and D, he didn't want this.

Not really thinking smartly about his situation, Ciel muttered out, "N-No."

Catching himself, Ciel altered it, "Not yet, not so soon."

Sebastian seemed to accept the denial and moved his hands a bit, no longer around him.

"What did you think of dinner?" Sebastian asked

"It was alri- delicious." Ciel replied, catching his mistake before he could finish the word

They stayed in a pleasant silence for a few minutes, eventually Sebastian asked another question, "Where have you been these fifteen years?”

“Um...I...uh.” Ciel stuttered, caught off guard

“Was there another man?” Sebastian demanded, his fingernails digging into Ciel’s shoulder

Ciel’s eyes widened as he realized where Sebastian’s trial of thought was heading.

“There was wasn’t it.” Sebastian growled after Ciel failed to answer, taking his silence and widened as confirmation

“What?! No-No, I swear there wasn’t!” Ciel fearfully denied, hyperventilating

“Don’t lie to me!” Sebastian snarled, blocking Ciel from leaving, “You abandoned me, our children and our at the time newborn —who nearly died without you and your milk— for what? Another man, who clearly abandoned you or you wouldn’t have returned.”

The blunette shook his head, still breathing heavily, “I didn’t cheat I swear!”

“Stop lying, all you ever say are lies!” Sebastian shouted

Terrified, Ciel pushed him away, got up and made a mad dash for the front door.

Running outside, the teen sprinted down the path in the dark towards the forest.

The only chance he had was if he could find his parents or someone else driving down the road.

It was for naught, in the darkness of the night he couldn't see far and he tripped over a log at the edge of farm, falling to the ground.

That mistake gave Sebastian enough time to catch up to him and grab him.

Ciel tried fighting back but was easily overpowered and dragged back towards the house.

Kicking and screaming as he tried to get away, Ciel was gagged with a bandana Sebastian pulled out of his jacket.

Sebastian then threw Ciel over his shoulder like a sack of flour and entered the house through the kitchen door and opened another door, one Ciel hadn't noticed before, taking him down to a basement and chaining him to the wall.

The teen tried to continue screaming, but the gag muffled his words and made it impossible to hear what he was saying.

Then, surprising Ciel who expected to be beaten or otherwise hurt, Sebastian just left.

***

The blunette sobbed as he curled up on himself, he didn't know how long it's been but everything hurt.

His body felt weird, his chest ached, his arse was sore and his pants felt like they were about to burst.

Ciel realized how wrong he had been to try and run away, he was Sebastian's wife.

A wife's job was to serve their husband and obey them.

Yet he had tried to escape and be his own person, that was wrong, he existed to please his husband.

If Sebastian and returned and gave him another chance, Ciel would explain that he had learned the truth.

***

Days or maybe weeks passed —Ciel didn't know how long he'd been down in the darkness of the basement— but when the door opened and light entered the room, he nearly sobbed with delight.

Sebastian walked down the stairs and approached the teen, removing the gag, "Have you learned your lesson?"

The blunette looked up at the black haired man, knowing his next words would either damn him or save him.

So, Ciel spoke, his voice hoarse from his tears and screams, "Yes, I have. I swear I will be a perfect wife. I will never run away again and I will love you and the children even more than ever. I will serve you and birth more children for you. I am and will forever be your submissive wife."

Sebastian smirked, freeing Ciel from the handcuffs on the wall, "Good. Let's go back upstairs."

Ciel nodded, rushing towards him as the chains were removed, his wrists raw from the harsh metal, kissing him deeply, "Thank you, master."

The older male kissed back just as deeply, picking him up and carrying him upstairs bridal style.

And just like a newlyweded wife, Ciel was carried across the threshold into his new home...


	5. Loose Ends

Narrator's POV

Ciel hummed a bit as he sat on the edge of his bed, altering one of Lizzy's dresses to fit him.

During his little 'trip' to the basement, his body had changed: his hips got wider as if he had given birth, the skin around the bottom of his belly was chubbier as if he had recently gone through birth and, like all mothers, he had large breasts.

While he wasn't lactating, he was certain it would be only a matter of time until his husband knocked him up.

Ciel smiled, the mere thought of his husband arousing to him.

Speaking of his big, strong husband, he was out hunting for meat.

The blunette didn't know when he'd return, he had been told if the hunt didn't go well then Sebastian would be going fishing.

Once he finished working in the dress, Ciel removed the flannel he had borrowed from his husband's wardrobe and put the dress on.

Once that was on, he put on a pair of stockings and shoes he was given from Alois and then a apron he got from Sieglinde.

Plastering a smile on his face, he put a few bows in his hair that he had been given from his youngest daughter and walked across the room to his dresser.

He took out his boring silver stud-earrings and put in the diamond ones his husband had bought him for their anniversary —a 'memory' given to him by the diary.

Ciel then applied some makeup he had from his old kit, using a bit of water to rejuvenate the dried out ones, and slipped on his white gold and diamond wedding ring.

Now fully dressed, Ciel looked at himself in the mirror: he looked just like a proper housewife.

Hanging the borrowed flannel back up, the seventeen year old then went downstairs and into the kitchen.

***

Before Sebastian had left, he had told Ciel to put the bread in the oven after it proved for an hour and a half.

So that what he did, putting the dinner rolls in the oven humming a bit as he pulled the lard out of the icebox to soften to be spreadable.

As he did that, a thought came to Ciel's mind: maybe after he weaned the future baby, he could continue lactating to provide the whole family with things like milk and butter and quite possibly cheese.

Nothing should ever go to waste, after all, what was the difference between a cow's milk or a human's.

Ignoring that possibility would be wasteful, so he would inform his husband of it after dinner.

Just as that thought concluded, the kitchen door opened to reveal Sebastian.

Ciel gave a curtsy, "Welcome home, master."

Sebastian smiled and greeted him with a passionate kiss, "Hello, darling, I've brought home dinner."

"What animal will grace our table tonight?" Ciel asked after they parted

"Not just tonight, I've found two weeks worth of meat. I was near the edge of the forest when I found a couple stranded by the road." Sebastian replied

The blunette's eyes widened as he realized that his parents had been discovered, his gut wanted to help them but his heart and corrupted mind told him to obey his husband.

Listening to his heart and mind, Ciel regained his happy expression, "How wonderful, let's go downstairs and pick one for this week and get dinner started."

***

Following Sebastian outside to the shed, Ciel saw his parents chained to the walls.

"Ciel!" The two exclaimed, ""Save us!"

The teen shook his head, "No, I'm finally back home."

"Home? I thought it was alright when we adopted you!" Vincent shouted, scared

"Adopted?" Ciel weakly asked

"Seventeen years ago, we were driving to visit my sister when a woman ran out of the woods and begged us to take her baby." Rachel answered, "It was somewhere around here. We asked if she wanted to go to the hospital but she refused and just told us to save you."

Ciel turned to Sebastian noticing how the man had stilled.

"Was the woman's name Angela?" Sebastian asked

"I don't know, we saw her for just a few minutes." Rachel replied

"What did she look like?" Sebastian frantically asked

"White hair, purple eyes, nice fat tits hidden under an ugly old dress." Vincent replied

Sebastian growled, "That lying bitch! She told me she miscarried!"

"What's going on?" Ciel asked, tugging on his husband's shirt

It took a moment for the black haired man to get calm enough to reply, but once he did he said, "She gave birth in the woods and gave our baby away."

He then looked into Ciel's mismatched eyes, "She gave you away, but you found your way back home."

Ciel then realized what he meant: he was the firstborn, "Does that mean?"

"Yes, I am both your husband and your father." Sebastian answered, "This discovery changes nothing, you are still my wife but now we know you're my son too."

Nodding, Ciel accepted it: inbreeding was natural, nothing made it taboo except society —his corrupted mind encouraged it even, saying he was born to be mother's replacement.

She had squandered this wonderful life for something as fleeting as freedom, Ciel knew better and kissed his husband, "I'm so happy, daddy, I want you to put a baby in me tonight."

Sebastian chuckled and kissed back, "Such a good wife."

“Can we not tell the kids about this discovery though? I don’t want them to think you’re picking favorites.” Ciel asked, nuzzling against him

“We don’t have to.” Sebastian agreed, “I’ll carve up dinner, go check on the kids and the rest of dinner.”

“Okay, daddy.” Ciel smiled, doing as told and leaving the shed

***

Once his wife was gone, Sebastian turned and picked up the butcher’s knife from its block, “Let’s see, who should be dinner this week?”

The two immediately began saying that the other should be killed, throwing eachother under the bus.

Sebastian ignored their pleadings, pointing at Rachel, “It looks like you’ll be food first, he has enough fat on him to make it to next week.”

He then lifted her onto the table and handcuffed her down, cutting her up into pieces, separating the edible meat from the waste that could be used as fertilizer or lard.

Hair could be used as pillow stuffing, skin could become leather, bones could make tools, clothes can be reworn; nothing should go to waste.

With everything separated, Sebastian dropped the liver and kidneys in front of Vincent, “Eat.”

Those parts of the body were just waste he wouldn’t serve to his family, usually those organs were used in fertilizer but he needed to keep this pig fed for a week.

Fed was a strong word, given one meal to prevent starvation and the meat spoiling before he was ready was more accurate...


	6. Uncle Dearest

Narrator's POV

A week later, Ciel was outside washing laundry with Lizzy and Alois.

It was quite a relaxing routine, just scrubbing the clothes on the washboard with soap while Lizzy rinsed and Alois hung the clothes to dry on the line.

Looking across the field, Ciel saw his husband and youngest daughter fixing the waterwheel that provided their electricity.

He thought the sight of Sieglinde bossing their daddy around to be so funny, watching as he did everything she told him to.

Soon, all the clothes were washed and the wheel was fixed, so they went back into the house for lunch.

Since he knew his husband was tired from repairing their home, Ciel prepared lunch.

Using bread baked yesterday, he cut a dozen slices, cut up a tomato and a head of lettuce, caramelized some onions and mushrooms and fried up some meat to make 'hamburgers'.

To go with it, he made a simple salad with the left over lettuce and tomatoes, dressing it with some mushrooms crushed into a paste.

Like always, the kids set the table and they all sat to eat.

While they ate, Alois asked, "Daddy, are we visiting Uncle Claude today?"

Ciel was verify confused, "Who?"

"Yes, Butterfly, we are. Get the things ready to go." Sebastian said to his son before turning to his wife, "My half-brother, he lives across town in his cabin; he owns a gas station by the road. Every month we go visit him and trade what we collect for things we can't find or make."

"Oh." Ciel replied, "What do we trade?"

"Honey, vegetables, anything we can do without." Sebastian answered, "Lizzy has even begun making jams and jellies so we've been trading those too."

After all the dishes were cleaned up, Lizzy and Alois gathered everything they were going to trade in a basket and informed Sebastian they were ready.

***

So, the family of five began their walk through the abandoned town, down the old hunting trails until they arrived to the secluded gas station and nearby cabin.

Alois smiled happily as they grew near, "I can't wait to be seventeen."

"Why?" Ciel asked, confused where the thought came from

"Then I'll be old enough to marry Uncle Claude." The blond boy beamed, "Daddy promised him either me or Baby Doll when we were little after you went away in exchange for Witch's formula."

Lizzy nodded, "And Butterfly's been in love with Uncle Claude for years so they're getting married next year. Once Witch is seventeen I'm going to marry her."

Sieglinde blushed, taking her sister's hand as Sebastian pushed her wheelchair.

A minute or two more passed and they arrived inside the gas station.

It was different than any gas station Ciel had ever seen before, having sign of modern life as it resembled more of a general store seen in old western movies.

Ciel then saw the man behind the counter, he looked very similar to Sebastian except his hair was styled differently and his eye were gold instead of crimson.

Sebastian set the basket of things they were going to trade on the counter wordlessly.

Alois giggled and rushed to hug his uncle/fiancé, “Hi! I missed you!”

“I missed you as well, dear Butterfly.” Claude replied, not looking at him as he went through the basket

Once everything was looked through, Claude looked up, “Go ahead.”

Immediately, necessary things like a big bottle of yeast, a large can of salt, a box of menstrual pads, and a few bottles of various general purpose medicines —like pain relief, antibiotics, etc— were put in the basket.

“We can still pick out one fun thing each.” Sebastian said to his family

They each nodded, looking around.

Ciel didn’t know what to choose, he didn’t want to be selfish and take something that wouldn’t benefit the entire household.

Looking around him, he saw Lizzy picking out a big bottle of lemon juice, Sieglinde getting a tube of toothpaste and Sebastian holding a large bag of sugar.

Alois wasn’t picking anything out currently, busy hugging and flirting with Claude.

So, Ciel bit his lip and picked up a can of cocoa powder, his love of chocolate strong along with his wish to share it.

“Alois.” Sebastian called out

Immediately the blond boy got up, “Sorry, daddy.”

He then picked up a large bag of white rice.

“Oh, you’re new.” Claude said, noticing Ciel, “Who are you?”

“He’s my wife.” Sebastian answered, putting a hand in Ciel’s hip possessively, “He’s returned home at last.”

Claude nodded, “Then take one more thing as a wedding present.”

Ciel looked to his husband, asking if they needed anything else specifically.

Sebastian shook his head, “Anything you want.”

So, Ciel selected something on the luxurious side: a bottle of rose oil.

They could put a few drops in their baked goods for a different flavor and also in their homemade soap.

“Thank you.” Ciel politely said to his brother-in-law...


	7. A Normal Day

Narrator's POV

It had been six months since Ciel had accepted his place in the home and he was so happy.

Even now a joyful smile was displayed on his face as he sat on the couch, carefully sewing cloth pieces together to make a swaddle.

Placing his hand on his baby bump, Ciel sighed whimsically.

He was having his daddy/husband's fifth child —and technically first grandchild.

Carefully getting up, the blunette walked towards the kitchen where he saw Alois churning, thrusting the plunger up and down.

Sebastian had just finished carving the butter churn yesterday after Ciel had told him he had begun lactating a few days ago.

In fact when he had told his family of the development, they had their first taste of milk since infancy —or in Sebastian's case, over a decade.

"How's the butter coming along?" Ciel asked, leaning against the counter

The blonde looked up to face him, her pale blue eyes looking into his mismatched ones, "I think it's almost done, muma."

To prove it, she opened the lid, showing the little golden mass sitting in the buttermilk.

The blunette smiled, "How perfect, it'll taste so wonderful with the rolls at dinner."

Alois blushed at the compliment, resuming her work.

Ciel hummed a bit and went down the hall to the storage room where he saw Lizzy kneeling on the floor as she wrote the date and the word "BlackBerry" on jars, putting completed jars she had just finished canning onto a shelf.

"How does the jam taste, Baby Doll?" Ciel asked, sitting on a nearby stool

Lizzy looked up at him, "Delicious, Muma, not too tart but not too sweet. Would you like me to make you some jam on toast? I know you've been craving it a lot."

Ciel giggled a bit, "Your little brother or sister seems to love your jams, Lizzy. But no, thank you, I'm not hungry."

"Okay, Muma." Lizzy acknowledged, "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, sweetie, I will." Ciel smiled, kissing her cheek

He then walked down the hall towards Sieglinde's room which was once the master bedroom.

Seeing the current youngest child sitting at her desk, nose deep in a yellowing textbook, his smile grew.

Knocking lightly on the open door, he was quickly allowed in and walked towards the girl working at the desk.

"What are you up to, honey?" Ciel inquired

The black haired girl then began a long explanation about wind energy that the male didn't understand a piece of but nevertheless paid every bit attention to.

After all, it made her so happy to tell him what she had learned and go on about how it could make extra electricity for them if they needed it since the river only gave so much.

Kissing her forehead after she finished the explanation, Ciel then walked out the front door to the porch.

Since he hadn't put shoes on because his bump was in the way, the blunette shivered a bit when his feet made contact with the cold wood.

It was late autumn and soon winter would be arriving, which was why Sebastian was sitting in the porch with his half-brother talking.

Ciel didn't know what they were discussing and he didn't mind not knowing as it was the husband's job to handle things outside the home since the wife ran the home.

Sitting on his husband's lap, he cuddled against him, looking for warmth.

Instantly, Sebastian's hands went straight to Ciel's belly snd back, rubbing both areas affectionately.

Purring a bit, the nearly eighteen year old nuzzled closer, listening in as Sebastian talked to Claude about the winter hunt.

Claude spoke, "We should leave tomorrow and get started."

"That would be for the best, start at dawn." Sebastian agreed, "Lizzy could come with us and collect plants while we hunt."

"Why not Alois?" Claude asked

"Patience, Spider, you will be getting Butterfly when spring begins." Sebastian replied, "Let her tend to her mother and younger sister while she can."

"Would you like me to prepare lunches for you three to take on the hunt, daddy?" Ciel asked, wanting to be helpful

Sebastian kissed him, "No, darling, I just want you to rest. I'll have Alois make it or I'll just do it myself, don't worry."

Ciel then stayed quiet, having nothing else to contribute as the men continued their chat.

Eventually, they went inside to begin dinner.

As per usual, Sebastian made the majority of dinner while the girls helped.

***

Ciel sat with Claude in the living room talking, having been banished from cooking since he was in too delicate of a condition to do tasks.

And while he hated feeling useless, Ciel still played a perfect hostess for their guest.

"Would you like some apple cider, sir?" Ciel asked as he sat down, his hands never leaving his big belly, "Its freshly made, just last night."

"No, thank you though." Claude politely replied

After a moment of pleasant silence, Claude asked, "What do you think of the developments here?"

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, confused

"Haven't you noticed things are odd in our little corner of the world? Little mutations to the human body can be found here that don't exist elsewhere." Claude explained, "Boys have wombs and womanly figures, Sieglinde is super smart, Alois is faster than we can see, Lizzy has amazing strength. Even Sebastian and I have felt changes to ourselves these past nearly two decades the town has been abandoned, we both have felt ourselves gain some of those abilities like speed and strength. And most notably, a constant hunger for blood."

Ciel didn't reply, not sure what to say.

Claude continued, "I think whatever it was that caused the mine collapse did this. Whatever gas pocket they mined held fumes that altered us first infected the air and water and animals we've been consuming."

"I don't mind." Ciel replied, "That just makes us special, better than the pigs we eat."

***

The following morning, Sebastian and Lizzy met Claude in the forest to begin the hunt to make sure they had enough meat to last through winter.

After all, they needed to catch the animals before they went into hibernation for the winter and became hard to find...


	8. The Winter Hunt

Narrator's POV

In the morning, Alois prepared a large breakfast for his family and packed three lunches for the hunters.

Before long, all the knives were sharpened, fishing rods where given new lines and hooks, guns cleaned and bullets packed.

And then Sebastian, Claude and Lizzy were gone out for the day to make sure they had plenty of food to last the harsh winter.

***

Thomas Kelvin, a traveling door-to-door salesman, cursed as he pulled his old and rusting car to the side of the road.

His tire had been steadily deflating all afternoon after running over a broken beer bottle.

And now, it had finally given out in him.

Without a spare tire, he was essentially stranded on the stretch of highway in the middle of the woods.

Pulling out his mobile phone, he tried to call his roadside assistance number but he had no service.

Shivering in the cold, he put on his blazer and looked so find for anyone else driving by.

Seeing a bit smoke in the distance, he walked into the woods towards the source.

***

Ciel hummed as he sat in the living room, still working on the swaddle he had started the previous day.

He could hear Alois starting dinner and Sieglinde's wheelchair gently creaking as she rolled through the house.

As he nuzzled closer to the cushion, he heard footsteps coming towards the front door and immediately thought his husband, daughter and brother-in-law had arrived home.

Going to open the door and greet them, the blunette did just that, a beautiful smile on his face, "Welcome home."

"Oh, hello." The person greeted

Ciel opened his eyes, shocked to not see his family, "Who are you?"

The man was taller than him, rather chubby and had brown hair as well as a thick mustache.

"I...uh, my car tire popped and I saw smoke coming from your chimney. My phone doesn't have any service out here, can I use yours?" The stranger asked, a blush on his face

Ciel blinked a bit, "S-Sure, stay here and I'll go get it."

The pregnant teen then waddled towards the kitchen, whisper yelling for Alois.

"Yes, Muma?" The blonde boy asked

Ciel gave a panicked look back towards the living room, "There's a stranger here." 

The other male just gently led Ciel toward the table and told him to rest, "With daddy out hunting with Uncle Claude, it's my duty as the man of the house to protect you and Witch and the baby."

Ciel nodded, placing a hand in his pregnant belly as he sat down.

Alois then used his speed to run out the back door and around the house to the front door.

Using the element of surprise, he tackled the stranger and kept all his weight on him to stop him from getting up.

***

The three hunters returned by nightfall, with two deers —one around each man’s shoulders—, a few rabbits —the ears tied around their belts—, a dozen freshwater fish —in a bucket covered in snow to keep them cold—, and a basket full of the final wild berries and vegetation of the season.

Approaching the house, they were shocked to see Ciel pacing along the back porch.

"Darling?" Sebastian called out, rushing towards his heavily pregnant bride

Ciel immediately calmed at the sight of them, "T-There's a stranger here, Alois has him incapacitated in the living room."

Sebastian dumped the deer around his shoulders to the ground, the blood spattering onto the wood and bones cracking as he pulled his bloody knife out of its sheath and heading inside.

The young mother followed behind him, watching as his husband hogtied the man and dragged him down to the basement.

***

After all the meat was cut up and salted to be preserved through winter and dinner was eaten, all of the family was asleep in their rooms —or in Claude's case, the living room couch— except the master of the house and his wife.

Sebastian carried Ciel downstairs to the basement, where he hadn't been since his punishment months ago.

There, in the chains that had once held him, Ciel saw the stranger.

The blunette purred, pressing his breasts against his husband's muscular chest, "I remember being down here, realizing my true purpose was to be yours. And now together we'll carve up dinner for our family."

Sebastian kissed his wife, groping one of the teen's large bosoms, "Yes, and you've always been so perfect, sweetheart."

Ciel moaned a bit, "I can't wait to give birth so I can get pregnant again, I wanna have so many babies with you."

The black haired man chuckled, "I'll make sure you do, my sweet baby, you'll always be well bred. Let's finish this and then we can go wrestle a bit in bed."

The housewife blushed heavily as he was set on the table, "Yes, daddy."

The stranger was painfully erect at the intimacy between the married couple, the sight appealing to nearly every fetish he had.

Sebastian growled when he noticed the product of that arousal, "You dare find pleasure in the sight of my wife!"

Ciel whimpered a bit, disgusted by the stranger, "My body is for my husband only, you perv!"

Infuriated, Sebastian ripped off the man's pants and boxers, emasculating him.

The stranger screamed in pain, blood spurting out of the wound.

Sebastian then forced the removed 'limb' into the man's mouth, making him choke on his own member.

Ciel moaned at how protective his husband was, "I need you now, daddy~ Make our baby into twins!"

Sebastian began to pick Ciel up to take him upstairs to do just that but he was stopped.

"Take me here, show this brute what a real man does to his wife." Ciel giggled, parting his legs

Unzipping his own pants, Sebastian did just that, ravishing his wife on the table.

Ciel loved it, taking his husband and begging for him to insure he never have an empty womb...


	9. Spring Showers

Narrator's POV

As winter ended and became spring, Ciel's pregnant belly grew giant and he knew his baby would be arriving any day now.

Ciel was so excited for his baby to be born, he just didn't want it to arrive tomorrow since that was Alois' wedding day.

Humming as he sat in the living room, forbidden from doing anything at all by his husband, Ciel stared out the window.

Outside he saw his strong husband shirtless and chopping up wood, clearly upset.

The eighteen year old wanted to go outside and comfort him but didn't since he had been ordered not to move without assistance.

And ever a perfect wife, Ciel obeyed and handy moved since he had been placed on the couch after breakfast.

He just watched as Lizzy and Sieglinde helped Alois pack his belongings to prepare him for tomorrow.

As the final bag of luggage was placed by the door, the expecting mother began crying.

Immediately, the three girls rushed to comfort him, asking Muma what was wrong.

Ciel hugged them close, "I'm just being dramatic, I'm just so sad Alois is moving out. It's so stupid to say I'll miss him when we can visit anytime we want."

"It's not dramatic, Muma." Lizzy replied

Alois nodded, "And I'll miss you all too."

"Lizzy and I will always be here, Muma." Sieglinde added

The blunette kissed each of their foreheads, "I love you all so much, you're the best daughters ever."

"You're the best mother ever!" They giggled

Soon, they all parted from their hug and Ciel watched as they began doing chores.

***

The next day, around noon, the Michaelis Family met Claude in the abandoned town.

The little wedding would be held in the overgrown park.

A chair had been brought so Ciel could rest during the ceremony, but everyone else would be standing —excluding Sieglinde who would be sitting in her wheelchair like always.

Alois was all dolled up in his wedding dress —which had once been Ciel’s own from when he married Sebastian; or more accurately Angela married Sebastian but no one needed to think about that— and was wearing makeup.

Halfway through the simple ceremony where Sebastian gave Alois away to Claude, Ciel was tearing up with happiness when he felt his dress wetten.

His face flushed in embarrassment as he initially though he wet himself but then realized that his water had broken when he felt a sharp pain.

It seems his baby wanted to upstage the bride by interrupting the wedding.

Looking around, Ciel saw none of his family had noticed his plight so he stayed silent.

The contractions hurt terribly, but Ciel refused to voice his pain until the vows were finished. 

It seemed like an eternity had passed, but the moment the kisses were exchanged, Ciel spoke, “The baby’s coming.”

Everyone looked at him in shock and didn’t move, so Ciel added, “Right now.”

Immediately, Ciel was scooped into his husband’s arms.

Sebastian looked to Lizzy, “Get yourself and Sieglinde home. When you get there bring me towels and warm water.”

Lizzy nodded and watched as her father ran off with Muma back home.

***

Hours later, Ciel looked at the baby sleeping in his arms.

A little girl with their daddy's black hair and his lavender eyes.

Ciel smiled at his youngest child, who he had named Fae.

She had been named after the creatures in folk tales that could either be benevolent or malicious neighbors that would either be a help or hinderance.

Fae was so perfect in Ciel’s opinion: she had the perfect amount of fingers and toes, both eyes, and had latched on easily when he nursed her.

The baby had been so very hungry when he fed her, she drained both of his teats dry before she finally tuckered herself out.

Humming a lullaby, Ciel rested Fae against his chest and leaned back, closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

***

When Ciel woke to the sounds of little Fae fussing, he immediately began nursing her, soothing her instantly.

While he fed her, he noticed that his husband was in the room as well.

“Hi, daddy.” Ciel greeted, a smile on his face

Sebastian kissed his forehead, “Hello, darling; what a perfect mother you are, already tending to our daughter like a duck to water.”

Ciel smiled, “The girls gave me such wonderful practice.”

“Even still, you’ve taken to tending to a newborn so well.” Sebastian added, “I was worried I would have to teach you how.”

“I exist to be a mother and wife.” Ciel replied, “I’d be a failure if I couldn’t take care of my baby properly...unlike my predecessor.”

“Don’t talk about her, I just want to focus on our family.” Sebastian gently scolded, sitting beside him

They sat in silence for a minute as Ciel finished feeding their infant.

Sebastian rested his head against Ciel’s, “Have you named her?”

“I’d like to call her ‘Fae’.” Ciel answered

“That’s a beautiful name.” Sebastian complimented

Ciel kissed her forehead, “For our beautiful baby.”

Sebastian sighed happily, this was perfect...


	10. Happily

Narrator's POV

A few months passed and life was going well for the two families.

Alois was now pregnant and Ciel was planning to get pregnant again as Fae was growing healthy.

Currently, Ciel was washing laundry in the stream, little Fae was sleeping soundly in her sling around his chest.

Softly singing a lullaby, Ciel did the chore, not hearing someone walking by.

***

Angela Blanc sighed as she walked through the woods.

It had been about fifteen years since she had escaped her husband and abandoned her children.

In that time, she didn't regret her decision at all but had decided to come back and see if they were even still alive.

While she doubted they were still living, she had brought a blade and a can of pepper spray in case of the worst.

She refused to be a hostage again, she would not do that again.

Sebastian was insane and she wanted no part of his insanity.

If it came down to it, she would kill him and save their kids if they weren't dead.

As she approached the farm she had once called home, she saw a blonde woman hanging clothes to dry on a clothesline.

"That must be Elizabeth." Angela thought, walking around the other way to avoid detection

***

Lizzy 'Baby Doll' Michaelis was a smart girl.

While she wasn't as smart as her little sister/fiancée, she had a lot more to her than her strength.

She was a natural born hunter and she had seen the woman standing in the edge of the woods.

The green eyed girl didn't say anything or showed any sign she had noticed her prey, just finishing up her chore.

Once the woman was out of sight, she moved in the opposite direction to circle around her, planning to capture her to provide meat.

And it worked, she took the woman by surprise and disarmed her easily, dragging her home and chained her up in the kitchen.

***

Sebastian Michaelis was sat in the living room, his beautiful son/wife on his lap while they talked.

Their conversation was interrupted when Lizzy came in and informed them that she had brought home meat for dinner.

Immediately, the couple stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he recognized his former wife and biological mother to his children.

Looking at his husband, Ciel realized what was going on and sent Lizzy to check up on her sisters.

Ciel watched as his eldest daughter left to do as told.

Once she was gone, Sebastian looked at Angela, "You vile, disgusting woman. How dare you leave us? Leaving me I could understand, but abandoning our children? Especially our newborn, she nearly died!"

Sebastian then glanced at Ciel, "And before that, you lied to me, you said you miscarried our first child."

"I-I did." Angela stuttered

Ciel rolled his mismatched eyes, "You gave me away, and yet I still found my way back home, mother. Fate corrected your lies and I have taken my rightful place."

Angela's lavender eyes widened, "N-No I saved you, I gave you to people who could help you. You were so sick when I had you and they were able to take you to a doctor."

"Then maybe you shouldn't of have had a baby in the woods, you daft cow, instead of in the warm home your husband provided." Ciel hissed, "But I suppose that's no matter, I'm the one having his babies now."

"W-What?" Angela exclaimed, disgust in her voice

The blunette smirked, placing a hand on his flat stomach, "I'm already carrying our second child."

"What have you been doing this past decade and a half?" Sebastian asked her

"Living a normal life in the modern." Angela said, knowing she was so screwed, "Away from all of the freaks like you acting like we're living in the medieval time."

Sebastian scowled, "I tried to make you happy, I spent our entire marriage trying to please you and nothing was ever enough —not the electricity, the plumbing, the radios, the air conditioning, or the damn disc doohickey. I told you over and over when we were dating that I would never be a modern man and you said you were fine with that, that you were ready for the change of pace. Did you think you could change me? Did you think me a Tarzan that you could adapt?"

"N-No, I wanted to open your eyes." Angela replied, "Show you modern life wasn't wrong."

"So that's a 'yes'? You wanted me to be different?" Sebastian growled, furious at her

Ciel out his hand on his arm, trying to calm him, "Don't let this pathetic excuse for a wife distract you, daddy, I'm you wife now. I love you, she doesn't. I want to birth and raise your children, she doesn't. I want you exactly the way you are, she doesn't. I was always meant to be your wife, she was just a tool to get me to you. And now she's the meat that will feed our family."

The black-haired man nodded, "You're right, darling, she is nothing."

Ciel got on his tippy toes and kissed his husband's lips, "Then let's carve her up and cook her like all the other pigs we get."

"Not tonight, let's gag her and make her see what she gave up." Sebastian decided

***

Angela was forced to do watched that.

She couldn't speak, couldn't scream, thanks to the rag stuffed in her mouth.

It certainly didn’t help that her mind was fuzzy from all the blood loss from loosing her right arm —the wound having been cauterized with a hot clothes iron.

Barely able to see, she watched as her ex-husband cut up her stolen limb and cooked it in the oven with whole mushrooms and cut-up potatoes.

She watched as her long-lost daughter made rolls of fresh bread with butter.

It was shameful for her to admit that the meal smelled excellent, remembering Sebastian had always been an amazing cook.

Angela was then forced to watch as the small family —including the daughter she thought for sure dead— have dinner together.

They seemed like a normal family while they ate, discussing their days and plans for the next one.

A day Angela was sure she wouldn’t see much of.

She, of course, was right and was promptly butchered in the morning in the basement.

***

In the years that followed, Ciel birthed two more daughters for Sebastian.

First was Nimue, who had their father's black hair and mother's blue eyes.

After that, Ciel had Henrietta, who had his navy blue hair and lavender eyes.

Alois and Claude had three children together, a daughter and two sons.

Their daughter was named Hannah and she had white hair and lavender eyes —just like her biological grandmother, but no one knew/acknowledged that.

After that was Ellias, who had his father's black hair and golden eyes.

And finally was Luka, who had light brown hair and his mother's pale blue eyes.

Sieglinde and Lizzy married as soon as the former turned seventeen.

They had just two children together, a boy and a girl.

Sieglinde birthed Wolfram a year after their wedding.

He had his mother/father's blond hair and his grandfather's crimson eyes

And finally, the youngest of the group, was Glinda.

She had her mother's black hair and emerald green eyes.

The entire clan lived happily ever after in their secluded little forest town.

The end.


End file.
